One Morning
by iluvafjk
Summary: A slice-of-life piece on those left behind, and were going on with their lives. TouyaxYukito.


**A/N: This is set some time after Sakura and Syaoran left Clow Country. More detail down under.**

**Disclaimer: Tsubasa Chronicles is not mine.**

* * *

**One Morning**

He found the change in temperature pleasant, as he entered the sumptuous ruins, after trudging through the sunny desert from his palace. It wasn't exactly a long walk, just tedious. Having spent most of his time inside the palace lately—what with the paperwork, recovery, and then more paperwork, check-ups, _more_ paperwork—he found the stretch of barren sand too great a distance than usual. Especially, since he went unaccompanied, because a cloth bag in his hand of course wasn't a companion enough.

So he welcomed the cooling breeze from deeper within the rocky walls gratefully, even though he sped up his pace just a tad—knowing that _he_ was close upped his longing by a notch.

Moments later, he could hear the rushing sound of water up ahead, and swishes of wind—most probably, not natural one—rolling and echoing against the insides of the ruins, in addition to his own almost inaudible footsteps. At the turning, the sounds grew louder, and it took the king another three-minute march to finally sight the royal priest.

Yukito was standing in the middle of the shallow lake, his arms outstretched and hands holding the embellished staff horizontally. The eyes behind his glasses were closed in concentration, to the king's dismay—he loved those particular beautiful grey eyes. The water around him was rippling and surging, circling up a small distance away around his body by magical means, and Touya found the sight extremely enchanting and captivating—he had no such power, and although he had used to watch his late mother do the same practice, it was just different seeing this singularly special person do it in front of his eyes, unaware that he was being intently watched.

The sound of the rolling of water was relaxing, at the same time masking his footsteps that he remained undetected by the occupied priest. Touya took a seat on one of the raised bedrock, all the time fixing his sight at how Yukito's mouth was silently chanting the spells and arms gracefully moving in accordance to whatever incantation he was reciting. The morning sunlight escaped through the apertures of the ruin walls, as if natural spotlights illuminating the glassy water and golden walls and everything inside. The whole of it was magical, and he really regretted why Yukito was inclined to go practice his spells when Touya was still asleep. What did a few hours of sleep matter, if the sacrifice meant getting to attend this fascinating scene?

It was then that the floating water went slightly out of control, gushing up violently that Yukito was knocked out of his legs with a rather unmanly shout—Touya was on his feet in a flash, urgently rushing into the waters, good shoes and robe and everything.

"Yuki!"

Then there was another, even less manly shriek, as the shocked priest was hoisted up to his wobbly feet.

"Are you okay?" Touya demanded through wet bangs, both hands pressed onto Yukito's arms almost painfully in his worry.

"T-touya?" the other stammered. "Why are you here?!"

Touya swept Yukito's dripping bangs out of his eyes and sighed, cupping his face gently. "You're such an idiot."

Yukito took offense jokingly and frowned, but he placed a hand on Touya's chest nonetheless. "Since when were you here?"

"I got enough view of you doing well until the mishap just now. What happened?"

"Oh, uhh…" Yukito scratched his cheek abashedly, "I, uhh, got sleepy." He offered a sheepish grin.

Touya raised his eyebrows, and then heaved a sigh. He removed his arm from around Yukito's waist and clasped a hand at his wrist as he started pulling his waterlogged lover out of the water to the drier ground.

Yukito pulled him back just enough to pick up his staff and followed the king out of the water, making an effort to lift the back of Touya's robe to prevent it from getting wet—a futile attempt, but he insisted.

"But why are you here?" Yukito asked again once they were out of the lake, holding his arm back to catch Touya's attention. Touya turned around.

"I woke up, and you weren't there." The tone sounded the slightest bit accusing—Yukito felt rather guilty, now. He knew Touya meant nothing like that, but after repeated offences, he saw the need to explain himself one more time.

"I'm so sorry," he began, as he started fussing over wringing the edges of Touya's robe—Touya slapped his hand away irritably—in an attempt to dry it up, "Like I told you the last time, sometimes I wake up much earlier than you, and I know you don't like getting up so early in the morning, and I need to practice my spells, and the morning's just about the only time I have off, so I have no choice—"

Then Touya suddenly swooped in to plant a surprise kiss on his lips and Yukito let out a soft yelp, before relaxing entirely and returned the gesture. Touya's arms were back around him in an instant, pulling him close as they both deepen the kiss. The idea of wet attires was lost on both men, as Yukito brought his arms around Touya's neck and moaned against his lips, his fingers curling against Touya's nape. Touya let out a deep chuckle, and then pulled away.

"You cut me," Yukito fake-sulked.

"You talk too much." Touya dipped a second time to give Yukito's lips another peck.

Yukito pouted and placed a hand to cover Touya's face, which the king took and brought to his lips. Yukito pinkly blushed, and then regained his composure to resume wringing his own robe this time, telling Touya to do the same—"Stop doing that, you'll destroy the fabric," Touya chided, only seconds before he let out an explosive sneeze, thus encouraging Yukito to come over and again wring his robe for him, and Touya cursed at his own body for stabbing on his master's back horribly.

Once they were somewhat less soaked, Yukito pulled Touya by the hand to the side. He released the hand and took a seat at the raised bedrock, pointedly looking at Touya and patted the space next to him in an invitation.

"I brought you food." Touya scooped up the cloth bag from the ground—which he had unceremoniously tossed away moments before the accident—and handed it to Yukito, who immediately perked up. Figured, Touya thought.

"Thank you!" Yukito didn't waste much time before he rummaged through the contents and pulled out a packet of sandwiches. "I didn't have breakfast earlier," he confessed.

"I figured." Touya eyed Yukito tenderly as the guy wolfed through his brunch, and relaxed back onto his hands resting on the rocks.

"So how has your morning been so far?" Yukito inquired in-between munches, the need to practice his magic—especially after the blunder—seemingly secondary before his hunger.

"Well, I woke up this morning cold and alone on my lonely bed—"

"I told you I'm sorry!" Yukito looked up from his sandwich, guilt evident in his eyes.

Touya smirked and waved an unsorry hand nonchalantly. He continued, "And then I had breakfast—your favourite chicken curry, just so you know."

Yukito seemed like he was about to outwardly lament over his loss but stopped midway, mouth hanging open. He slowly narrowed his eyes. "You complain whenever we have curry for breakfast. You would _never_ eat such a spicy dish for _breakfast_."

Touya was a deer in the headlights and 'tch'ed annoyedly. Yukito grinned smugly and happily finished up the remaining sandwiches, but not before patting Touya's hand pitifully—a silent 'try again'.

When Yukito had polished all the food and done wiping his hands on the (slightly wet, but still good) handkerchief which Touya provided, the raven leaned in and pressed his lips against Yukito's right cheek in an affectionate gesture, making Yukito smile so wide that Touya had to snicker and squeeze his cheeks.

Yukito whined incomprehensibly through pursed lips and grasped Touya's wrist to make him stop, but Touya pulled him forward and brought their mouths together for a short kiss. When they pulled away, they gazed at each other in a mock staring contest until finally Yukito couldn't hold his laugh and blinked. Touya smirked and leaned back into his original position, yawning wide unashamedly, and Yukito, in his place, placed a hand to cover his mouth, shaking his head.

"Don't do that in public, please."

"Heh," Touya snorted, "But we're not in public now, are we?" He flashed Yukito a look which prompted the priest to cover his eyes instead, but Touya pulled the hand away and kept his hold, bringing it to his lap.

They fell into a comfortable silence. Touya was holding Yukito's hand and playing with it, pressing the tips of each finger one by one, while Yukito watched in a thoughtful quiet. The inside of the ruins was cool, despite the warm sandy breeze that must be rolling on the dry desert outside. It was not unlike the temperature in the king's study, the most comfortable condition for one to fall asleep—as had been proven by the numerous times Touya had snoozed off on top of stacks of documents he had been supposed to review and sign—and together with the soft sound of the miniature waterfalls and the rippling of the lake, perfected by the presence of his loved one right next to him; there couldn't be anything more calming than this.

"Hey, Touya?"

Touya snapped back from his half-daydream and met Yukito's gaze. He jerked his chin, silently asking what was up.

"Do you think they're alright?"

It didn't take Touya longer than a heartbeat to understand who he meant by 'they'. Touya waited for another second before replying, "They have to."

Yukito smiled, and nodded. He leaned in to rest his head on Touya's shoulder. "What kind of world do you think they're in now?" he said softly, sounding sleepier than he really was.

"Hmm. Maybe where there's good food. Then I bet she'll be back to health in no time, with the amount of food she eats," Touya snickered.

Yukito lifted his head and smacked Touya's arm, "Stop it, she hates it when you make fun of her."

"Hey, that's what big brothers are for."

Yukito chuckled. He gave Touya's cheek a swift kiss and replaced his head on the shoulder. "Do you think they'll meet the other us?"

"Hmm," Touya wondered. "Most probably."

"I wonder if we're good friends, too, in other worlds."

"I thought we're more than friends, here."

Yukito laughed. "Yes, Touya, we are. I mean, if we're also friends in other worlds. Who knows if we end up in different parts of the same world but never get to meet each other?"

Touya hummed, and brought one arm behind Yukito's back, pulling him closer by the waist. Yukito scooted nearer and gripped at Touya's hand still on the other's lap.

"We must be."

"Huh?" Yukito turned his head to look at Touya, inquiring what he just said.

Touya smiled warmly at him. "We must be together, too. In whatever worlds. I'm sure of it." He nudged Yukito's nose with his own and pressed his lips against the other's.

When he pulled away a second later, Yukito was still staring at him, as if unconvinced.

"But what if I'm a fifty year-old man and you're just a baby in the other world?"

Touya raised his eyebrow at this obvious lack of faith. "Then you'll just have to be a pedophile and love me all the same."

He gave Yukito no more time to retort, for he once again closed the gap between them and kissed the daylight out of him; whether or not Yukito really had more things to question regarding their alternate-universe selves remained forgotten, drowned by the moan one or the other—or both—let out, as the back of Yukito's head touched the chilly stone beneath both men's bodies.

* * *

**A/N: Soooo I'm guessing this happens almost immediately after the gang leaves Hanshin Republic. Thanks for reading!**

**0812 iluvafjk**


End file.
